


JS-最后一个问题

by apogado



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apogado/pseuds/apogado
Summary: 日剧拉郎，道明寺x影山，神山悟客串。有ABO设定。





	JS-最后一个问题

0

都内某所，这里是只允许有特殊需要的人入店的秘密酒吧。据说，只要付出足够的金钱，可以委托任何事件。

深夜的吧台前只坐着一个年轻女孩，她将一只信封推过去，双手伏在台上深深低头。

“拜托您了。”

 

1

道明寺家来了一位新执事。

家里的女仆长年纪渐增，无法顾全整座道明寺大宅的事项，道明寺夫人雇佣了一位英式管家，将象征大宅管理权的怀表和执事领结交给他时特意嘱咐了一句。

“比起别的杂事，我希望你能把精力更多地放在司的身上。”

道明寺司，掌握日本经济的大财阀道明寺家的独子，十七岁，刚刚分化的Alpha，正处于反抗期中。

影山对着雍容华贵的夫人弯下腰：“遵命。”

 

2

日本首屈一指的私立名门——英德学园。

道明寺从校园里出来，一手把书包甩在背后，跨进自家豪车，影山替他关好车门后绕回驾驶座，看着后视镜报告：“您辛苦了，今天是周五，您有一整个晚上空下来，夫人已经准备妥当，请您去六本木的料亭，与白川家的大小姐见一面。”

道明寺揉了揉脸明显烦躁：“啊，又来。”

“请您体谅夫人的良苦用心。”

“自从分化以后，我已经差不多把东京的Omega大小姐见了一个遍，整天去外面看那群女人，烦死了。”

“请别这么说。也许您可以这样想，那些小姐也把您当做‘那群男人’中的一个，不要有太大负担。”

道明寺笑了：“说的也是。”

影山看着他重新露出笑脸，把话题转到日常：“说起来，少爷不喜欢女性Omega吗？”

“要是说喜欢还是不喜欢，那当然是喜欢的。”道明寺说，“软软的香香的，有各种信息素的味道，花香或者别的甜甜的味道，很吸引人。”

他向后躺倒，夸张地吸了吸鼻子：“说起来，影山，你今天香水喷得太多了，车里呛得头晕。”

“在下并没有在车里喷过香水，因为第一天见面的时候，您就说过讨厌工业香精的味道。啊，我们到了，少爷，请您下车。”

那这几天车里为什么总是有玫瑰的香气。

 

3

道明寺回到房间，躺在床上怎么也睡不着，下午在车上闻到的玫瑰香气一直萦绕在鼻端，挥之不去。他翻来覆去到半夜，反而把自己折腾饿了，按了两下铃，平时总是很快就推开他房门的执事却迟迟没有出现，他从床上坐了起来。

影山的房间在二楼的尽头，似乎是为了刻意降低他在这座城堡一样的房子里的存在感，道明寺穿过深夜无人的走廊，推开了影山的房门。

“喂，我叫你……”

道明寺司，十七岁，分化成熟的Alpha，姑且还是个童贞，看到履历书上性征一栏确实填着Beta的执事，衣衫不整地躺在在自己的单人床上自慰。

执事面色潮红，身上只剩下一件白色家居服，甚至遮不住他的臀部，他全身泛着大片粉色，透明的体液不断从他手指和自己后穴的缝隙中流出来，染湿了双腿之间的床单。

更加重要的是，小小的房间里像是炸开了一座玫瑰花园，空气里弥漫的甜美气味令道明寺几乎一瞬间就进入了被动发情。

他想要退出去，眼睛却着了魔一般，死死盯着床上的人。

执事似乎被情潮折磨到五感都不灵敏，丝毫没注意到房间里多了一个人，加快了插在后穴的手指的速度，一边把另一只手指放进嘴里咬着好避免自己声音过大的呻吟，分泌过多的唾液顺着嘴角流下来，洇进枕头里。

道明寺的鼓膜里响得全是自己过快的心跳，他体温上升心跳如鼓，眼前的场景诱惑到让他本能地觉得危险，不敢靠近也无法离开。

就在这时，一直沉溺于情欲的执事开了口：

“少爷……打算在那里看到什么时候？”

少年把执事的双手按在两侧，下身狠狠顶弄着。平日永远整整齐齐三件套的男人此时浑身接近赤裸，一直藏在眼镜后的明亮双眸布满水汽，前发随着身上人的动作散乱在额前，快感从与少年相连的部分蔓延，无处发散的让他想要抓住什么，可双手被紧紧扣住，他只好用小腿用力地勾上少年的劲瘦的腰。

“少爷……慢、慢一点……”

初经人事的少年哪会懂得什么叫做“慢一点”，每次抽离都猛地撞进最深处，丰沛的汁液从二人交合处滴落，道明寺掰开他的膝盖，更深地把自己送进去，执事几乎被陷进床垫里，一句话也喊不出来，只会仰着脖颈承受。

少年毫无技巧的猛操几乎把他钉在床单上，快感如同涨潮一般漫过身体，胸口泛着大片带着水光的粉，他的意识在情欲的浪潮中起伏，少年苏打水威士忌的信息素味道充斥整个房间，在侵略性极强的动作中，他的穴口越收越紧，少年额头上的汗滴在他耳边，闷声说：“你松一点……”

 

影山已经高潮两次，根本听不到他在说什么，埋在身体里的炙热丝毫没有释放的意思，敏感点一直被摩擦，他被不断累加的快感送上云端，下意识地用获得自由的双手勾住了主人的肩颈，大片生理性泪水糊在对方身上。

道明寺一边回头亲吻他的眼睛，一边死死扣住影山的腰操得更深，顶开了他身体里另一个柔软湿滑的甬道，结迅速涨大，卡在生殖腔内，影山被笼罩在Alpha怀里挣扎不能，体内的巨大令他无意识地颤抖，牵动内里与道明寺的性器纠缠，少年总算忍不住这样的刺激，将热液悉数灌进他的身体里。

 

4

道明寺在自己5平方米的大床上醒来，按掉床头的电子闹钟，打着哈欠下了楼。

影山一身标准执事装，手臂上搭着洁白餐巾向他鞠躬：“早安，少爷。今天的早餐是鳕鱼沙拉和麦片粥，请您享用。”

道明寺哈欠打到一半：“哦……哦，早安。”

他坐到执事为他拉开的椅子上，用餐刀往吐司上抹花生酱，余光撇向影山挺直的背，突然问：“你不累吗？今天起得这么早。”

影山回答：“服侍少爷是在下的职责。”

“不是……就是，昨天……你不累吗？”

影山疑惑地看过来：“在下昨天睡得很好。”

“怎么可能！”

道明寺一下子站了起来，揪着影山的衣领把他拉近，凑在他颈窝乱嗅。

影山一惊，站在原地不敢乱动，问：“少爷在找什么？”

道明寺挫败地放开手：“没有，什么都没有。”

影山迷茫地歪了下头。

 

道明寺的郁闷持续到吃午饭的时候，坐在F4专属餐厅区拿筷子戳碗里的米粒。西门和美作勾肩搭背地走过来，一靠近他就笑。

“怎么了啊！”

西门还是笑：“没，阿司一脸‘我的心和我的童贞一起随风逝去了’。”

“对对，怎么样，跟上次相亲的女人做了吗？”

“你们胡说什么！”道明寺气得想揍人，“跟女人没关系！”

“哦——那是个男人咯，是Beta还是Omega，感觉怎么样？”

“感觉、不对，为什么我要被你们这么问啊！”

西门和美作窃笑：“因为阿司对自己的初体验很烦恼的样子，说不定是因为没能尽兴，对方才不肯承认的。”

“不会吧，昨天到最后他都……不对，你们怎么知道他不肯承认！”

这下两个损友一起大笑起来，一边安静吃饭的花泽无奈扶额：“就是你这种反应啊。”

“所以，事情就是这样，搞得像是我欲求不满的幻想。”

“嘛，就算是幻想，你对那个人确实产生了欲望啊。”

“喂！都说了不是幻想啊！”

“可是现在阿司也没什么证据吧。”

说到这里，道明寺瞬间被击沉：“没有……”

“不会吧，你们搞的时候都不会在对方身上留下什么吗！？”

“话是这么说！我总不能大白天扒他衣服吧！肯定会被狠狠毒舌的！”

“来了来了，童贞的害羞——”

花泽赶紧拉住要暴走的道明寺：“好了好了。这样，如果再有机会，留下显眼一点的标记吧。”

 

5

道明寺拿着一瓶Omega用的催化喷雾，偷偷摸进了影山的房间。

“按照你的描述，他应该刚刚经过热潮期，这段时间很容易被催化，这是本间医药最新的催化剂，味道很轻，他不会发现的。”

三个损友坐在车里鼓励他：“就算是午夜十二时就会消失的仙德瑞拉，也会被台阶上的沥青粘住水晶鞋，去吧阿司！”

于是他们一起翘了下午的课，由花泽家的司机送回了道明寺家。

入夜。

洁白的单人床再次吱呀作响。

道明寺靠在床头，单腿曲起，撑着坐在他下腹的执事，双手在对方柔软饱满的雪白臀部不停揉捏。

执事双手撑在他的胸膛，被动地承受着从下往上的撞击，他的眼镜滑落到鼻尖，露出一双潮湿的瞳孔，嘴里呢喃着什么。

道明寺拿开他的手凑近舔上他的耳侧，这才听清楚他在说些什么。

“少爷……请您出去……恩啊……会被……”

都到这个程度了怎么可能出的去啊。

坐在他身上的人上衣还整整齐齐，包括那个严肃的、但现在看来很可爱的领结，他先摘掉了执事挂在鼻尖上的眼镜，然后一颗一颗地解开了他外衣马甲和衬衣的纽扣。

前一天没来得及仔细看，今天才发现他有着漂亮的腰线，像是在邀请人把手放在那里一样，道明寺不客气地沿着形状优美的弧线往上摸，路过他薄薄的一层腹肌和胸肌，一边在他身体里温软潮湿的部分大力顶弄，一边狠狠掐住了执事一边的乳首。

影山疼得颤了一下，又拿手去推：“少爷……我……不行……您不可以跟我……”

道明寺被突然夹紧的后穴搞得一惊，手指一路往上，揉捏他耳垂和后颈，：“这次认出我是谁了？”

影山不回答，手上还是轻轻推搡，道明寺被他推得脾气上来，就着这个姿势把他压倒在床上，一只手把影山的双手攥住固定在上方，把自己依然硬挺的性器抽出来，不管不顾地操了进去。

 

6

道明寺在自己5平方米的大床上醒来，这天是周六，但他依然按掉床头的电子闹钟，打着哈欠下了楼。

影山一身标准执事装，手臂上搭着洁白餐巾向他鞠躬：“早安，少爷。”

道明寺回应他：“早安，影山。你昨天睡得好吗？”

影山推了推眼镜：“谢谢关心，在下睡得很好。”

“哦是吗，那可能是我昨天没有忘记抱着你去洗澡的缘故。毕竟谁一身汗地去睡都不会舒服。”

“少爷在说什么？”

道明寺盯着他为自己切鸡蛋卷的手：“在说你手背上这个我咬出来的伤口。”

影山倏然把手收了回来。

但没成功，道明寺一把抓住了他：“为什么不承认？”

影山不回答，这让他想起来前两天夜晚他的姿态，不十分抗拒，全然不肯迎合。

少年肉眼可见地焦躁起来：“为什么不承认！”

影山任凭自己被握着，一言不发。

大厅里除了道明寺暴怒之下散发出的气泡酒味道之外，什么都没有。

 

7 

道明寺跟他的执事吵架了。

其实也算不上，只有他单方面在发火，对方一句话也没说，整个人无动于衷。

影山一如既往地为他准备三餐，安排花匠和女仆的工作，按时接他下学，他们在车上也毫无交谈，道明寺感觉浑身不自在，但影山依然平静。

一个星期很快过去，每周日回家一次的夫人在周五晚上回到了家，家里的佣人以影山为首分列两边，迎接提前回来的主人。

贵妇人不在意地挥挥手，说：“影山，快带着司去换衣服，我们今天晚上要去参加本间家的晚宴。”

影山朝她俯身一礼，她又想起什么似的：“顺便告诉他，需要注意的事情。”

 

道明寺站在镜子前，任由身前身后几个人整理衣装和头发，等到差不多了，影山挥手让周围人退下，道明寺长舒一口气，向后靠在椅子上。

影山半跪在他身前为他整理靴子上的系带，一边跟他讲着今天要见的人：“本间家主做医药，几乎垄断了关东的信息素相关药品生产。”

道明寺不耐烦地玩手指：“恩，我知道，之前喷在你房间里的催化剂也是他们家的。”

“少爷能注意到这一点真是了不起。”

影山避开他话中的挑衅，抚平他靴子与裤腿的褶皱站起来：“我们两家日常生意往来亲厚，但无论在他们家里看到什么，都不要表现得惊讶。”

直到道明寺被邀请进入本间家的大厅，才懂了临行前影山的话。

本间家大宅比道明寺家小不了多少，晚宴就在自宅举办，道明寺家没有父亲，他们家没有母亲，两边分坐，倒也正合适。

对面的小公子不过比他大三四岁的样子，面容清秀，手里握着牵引绳，连着一个带着项圈的、只穿着一件白色的宽大衣服的Omega。

“、……”

“少爷。”

道明寺想起了临行和路上的再三提醒，又看看波澜不惊的母亲和影山，硬是憋住了心里的疑问。

本间家的少爷轻柔地抚摸着膝边卧着的男孩的发丝，少年头发略微有些长了，柔顺地散下来，乖乖地蹭着主人的手掌。

他们现在会客室叙话，没一会就被邀请去餐厅，本间一拉绳子，少年乖顺地抬起头，四肢着地，用手肘往前爬，道明寺这才发现，那个少年的股间有一条白绒绒的尾巴，撑起了他衣服的下摆。

那是什么？世界上真的有动物形态的人类吗？

他们在餐厅坐下，道明寺被这个问题困扰着，根本没有注意母亲和对方家主的谈话。

女仆拿出一个碟子，本间挑着桌子上的菜，扔进去之前问：“我的小猫，你想吃饭了吗？”

道明寺紧紧盯着趴在桌角的少年，想要通过他的回答证明他的物种。

——那个孩子伸出舌头舔了舔自己的手指，像一只真正的猫咪一样轻轻地叫了出来。

“nyan——”

“看来还不饿啊。”

猫咪急切地用爪子勾住主人的裤脚，连声叫唤。

本间看着自己的猫咪不停地笑，向来注重礼仪的母亲一句话也没说，仿佛什么都没有看到。

等他玩够了终于放下筷子，叫女仆把猫咪带出去，理由是——它吃饭的样子太难看了。

道明寺的视线随着女仆走，他还是没搞清楚这是怎么回事，于是急切地看了影山一眼，这是他们吵架以来第一次视线交流。影山点了点头，跟着出去了。

晚饭过后，道明寺夫人就带着她的十几个助理直奔机场，影山开着惯用的那辆车和道明寺一起回去。

道明寺没忍住主动问：“那个……那只猫……是怎么回事？”

“是本间少爷的合法伴侣。”

“什、么？”

“是这样的哦，本间少爷是个Beta，他的父亲执意要娶一个生育率高的Omega进门，表面上看是因为这样的。”

“可是、他的尾巴？”

影山轻轻笑了：“少爷果然还是个童贞，尾巴，只要想要，随便塞进哪里就好。”

“随便……？”

道明寺的世界观受到了非常大的冲击，以至于只会结巴着不停提问，没有注意到影山语气里的一点讽刺。

“说到底，有钱人有一点特殊爱好很正常，那孩子身上不只有一道疤。少爷只是一直以来都被蒙着眼睛。”

道明寺张了张嘴，泄气地低下头。

 

“说起来，少爷一直盯着本间家的Omega看呢。”

“、才没有”

“看着那孩子的时候在想什么呢，”影山不知什么时候把车停了下来，从驾驶座越过来，松了松领结，逼近了他，“想要像那样对待我吗？给我戴上项圈和牵引绳，用带着肛塞的尾巴堵住我后面，只要少爷一取出来就会发现里面又湿又滑，不论是不是发情期的日子，都随时准备好了被你操，让你把我灌满，对不对？”

道明寺想象了一下那个场景，咽了口唾沫：“我不……我永远不会那样对你。”

影山看起来有点失望，他的手已经碰到了小少爷撑起来的裆部，还满怀恶意地揉了两下，“才两次，少爷就对我的身体厌倦了吗？”

他已经坐到小少爷身上，用自己饱满的屁股去蹭他勃起的阴茎。

道明寺被迫扶住了他的腰，害怕这个胆大包天的执事会从他身上掉下去，“不——我当然很喜欢，我是说，不仅喜欢跟你做爱，我喜欢你——”

他停下了话头，因为影山突然吻住了他，极其色情地吮吸着他漂亮的下唇。

“我喜欢你这里这颗痣。”影山一边摘领结一边吻他，“现在只有两个选择，继续你孩子气的廉价表白，或者，填满我。”

 

道明寺混乱、迷茫，又幸福，他不明白为什么出了一趟门，衣冠楚楚的、从不忘记对他使用敬语的执事变成了坐在他腿上自己动腰的妖精。

他把手搭在对方臀上，控制不住地捏着那两片柔软饱满，在上面留下自己的指痕。身上的人咬着自己的手指，泄出一两声小小的呻吟，道明寺感到自己埋在他体内的部分更加胀大。然而他没能享受很久这种服务，那只妖精就软在他身上：

“累……”

道明寺顺势把他压倒，让他趴在空间宽敞的豪车右边的皮质座椅上，从后面重新进入了他。

执事把全身的重量都压在沙发上，从肩背到腰全都塌了下去，只有臀部高高翘起，承受着少年的侵犯，双手在皮质表面上抓挠，在道明寺看来，他就是一只正在发情的雪白的小母猫。

他加快了撞击的节奏 ，在执事不成调的压抑呻吟里说——

“孩子气也好，廉价也好……影山，我喜欢你，我绝对不会伤害你。”

 

8

从此道明寺不放弃在家中任何一个角落吻他的执事。厨房、餐桌、花园、楼梯拐角的背面，他揽着燕尾服的执事，看着他在湿热的亲吻中卸下外壳，变得柔软。

 

校园四人组又组了个局，夏日漫漫不好打发，一起跑到道明寺家打麻将，他们四个年纪不大，手上戴着戒指嘴里叼着烟，手边还放着烈性气泡酒，拈牌打牌的样子倒十足老成。

西门抬头瞟他一眼，手上又吃了一张牌，他今天坐道明寺下家，起手几乎都是被他喂到听的，道明寺却丝毫不在意自己糟糕的牌运，扔牌扔得行云流水，西门定睛一看：

“阿司，你已经连扔三张二饼了。”

“诶？啊……那是我不要。”

“喂喂大少爷，你今天一轮也没赢，专给我们几个喂牌来了？”

“烦死了！不想玩就别玩啊！”

剩下三个早就习惯了他的任性，索性一起把牌推了，有人敲了门送来下午茶，将五层点心架和红色花纹的茶具布置在窗边的小圆桌上，F3以前并没有在意道明寺家新来的这位管家，他向来懂分寸，知情识趣，从不过多干涉道明寺的事，但就算这几个在外玩儿到通宵，他们几个各自打电话叫家里来接，只有道明寺，不管多晚，一从那灯红酒绿里出来，他的执事一定在外身姿笔挺，标准45°鞠躬替他拉开车门。

道明寺看见影山仿佛整个人都活了过来，一马当先地坐在了小圆桌边上，看着他低眉垂眼，用小筛子过滤茶叶渣，红茶在冷气过于充足的室内冒出一点白气，缓缓注入小小的杯子里。

道明寺随意地端起杯子，马上被瞪了一眼。影山等他把杯子放回碟子上之后毫不客气地说他：“恕我直言，少爷的手指是摆设吗？”

道明寺嘟囔了一句什么，老老实实地用三根手指把杯垫托起来，给自己加了一份奶搅了搅，拈起小小的杯耳，轻轻抿了一口。

影山在一边看着，说：“少爷，转过来。”

道明寺不明所以地转过头，影山用上衣口袋里的手帕擦掉了他嘴角的奶泡。

剩下三个捏着自己的杯子目瞪口呆。

等影山出去了，F3看着朝门口傻笑的道明寺，不约而同地发出了感叹：

“呜哇，阿司的表情超恶心。”

“、什么啊！”

花泽：“所以，阿司喜欢的人是影山桑？”

西门：“怪不得……那时候听起来是个年长的肉食系，害我观察了好久周围的老师。”

美作：“可是，影山桑是个Beta吧！”

花泽＆西门：“对啊，虽然恋爱是值得恭喜的事，但是，枫阿姨不会同意你跟一个Beta在一起的吧。”

道明寺恼羞成怒：“他是个Omega！”

“怪不得我曾经在本间医药门口碰见他，想着Beta去信息素药剂区做什么。”

“就算是个Omega，枫阿姨也不会允许你跟区区一个执事在一起吧，她可是一心想找一个大家出身的，温顺的女性Omega。”

“我要跟谁结婚，关那个老太婆什么事啊，”道明寺超不爽：“我喜欢谁就跟谁在一起。”

花泽问：“这么说，阿司只喜欢这一个咯？就算他只是家里的佣人。”

“那、那当然了！”

“诶——”

 

影山站在大宅门口送三位离开，一回身就被道明寺抱住，他四下看了看，也没挣脱这个怀抱：“少爷，光天化日您在发什么情？”

道明寺笑嘻嘻地揽他肩膀：“有什么关系嘛。”

影山无奈：“少爷，希望您能稍微稳重一点，被别人看到了非常失礼。”

道明寺撇嘴：“可是，影山是我的，恩，恋人诶，为什么不能亲。”

说话他就将影山推向一边，从下往上看他，笑得像只讨好的大型犬：“亲一下嘛，就亲一下。”

影山推不过，索性随他了，道明寺家绿植遍地，两个人在树荫里接吻，道明寺又先下手钳住了执事的手腕，不顾他“不是说只亲一下”的抱怨，跟他吻成一团。

“影山先生。”

道明寺一惊，瞬间放开了怀里的人。

家里新来的小女仆愣愣地看着这一幕。

 

虽然受到了一点惊吓，道明寺还是没有变得收敛一点，他像刚刚从大海上回家的水手，渴求人世烟火一样地渴求着影山。他学会了半夜偷偷下楼，在影山不是发情期的日子里依然不管不顾地与他交欢。

影山不会对他表现得更加热情，但只要他不拒绝，道明寺就可以用自己一个人的热情填满他们两个之间的缝隙，在影山送他上学时，他抓住为他开车门的执事的袖口，眨着眼睛要一个吻。

他当然被拒绝了，但是少年不可能因为这点拒绝就放弃，他拉住影山的领口把他拽下来，笑意盈盈地啃上了那双唇。

影山只好弯着腰被少爷亲吻，待道明寺终于心满意足，拎起书包准备往校门口去的时候，他看见了不远处站着的母亲的身影，影山站在他身边，深深地弯下了腰。

道明寺在学校一整天都心神不宁，下午放学后，来接他的是母亲的助理西田，这让他更加不安，等回了家，到处都没有影山的身影，一个月只能见三四次的母亲站在客厅中间打电话。

“是……是非常优秀的人……不会，能帮到您就好了。”

他心头火起，大步走到中年女人的面前：“你把他怎么样了！”

道明寺母亲面不改色地挂了电话，对着怒气冲冲的儿子：“我的条件令他非常满意，他权衡之下，决定接受我的条件，离开道明寺家。”

她并不比儿子高，站起来却有一种居高临下的咄咄逼人，“他是个聪明人。倒是你，司，我对你非常失望。”

“影山区区一个佣人，你竟然跟他纠缠不清，在学校这种地方做出这种失礼的事情。”

枫继续说：“司，你知道的，我不可能让你同一个佣人结婚，何况他还是个男性Beta，生育率极低的类别。”

道明寺喊道：“他是个Omega！”

枫挑了挑眉：“我不想在这种显而易见的问题上跟你吵架，你只要知道，我不会允许你跟这种人交往。”

她把一沓文件样的纸丢到桌子上：“这是他来到我们家之前最新的体检报告，你自己看。我在巴黎有些事要处理，先走了。”

她走后，道明寺坐进沙发里，一张一张地翻看着茶几上的报告。

 

10

再见在一个月后。

道明寺一行人在西门家的年中会上看到了影山。

他依然一身标准三件套，立于主人一步之后，美作先看见了他，用手肘碰了碰道明寺，抬了抬下巴示意。

道明寺漠然立在原地，等影山走过来时一下子把他拽了过来。他的主人穿得比他还要整齐风骚，领结上好像撒了一层金粉，衬衫的领口是波浪滚边，转身时长长的外套在空中一甩，周围的小姐飞出满厅的红心。

那个曾经只会在冰冷的大理石地面上口不能言只能发出猫叫的少年如今眼神灵动，大眼睛黑白分明，含嗔带媚的一眼看过来，道明寺身边的小姐们差点冲上去叫好可爱。但他只盯着道明寺一个人，皱眉鼓嘴撒娇似地：“您拉着我的执事干什么呀。”

道明寺龇牙一笑：“我拉着我的前执事，有话想问他。”

他终究没问成，本间家的猫咪少年眨眨眼就要哭了，西门家的长辈急忙赶来阻止了他。道明寺看着影山离去的背影，默默收紧了拳头。

 

11

都内某所，这里是只允许有特殊需要的人入店的秘密酒吧。据说，只要付出足够的金钱，可以委托任何事件。

吧台里站着一个白衬衣黑马甲的小个子男人，他正在擦拭柜台里大大小小的酒杯，杯壁的光折射进他琥珀色的眼睛，流光溢彩。

门上的铃铛一响，他转过头，看见一个带着墨镜的卷毛大少爷坐在他们家的高脚椅上，脚直接踩上一边的凳子，身后跟着四五个黑衣大汉，提着一模一样的手提箱。

二宫看这阵势眉毛都没动：“堂堂道明寺家的继承人，还有什么事需要通过我们来办的吗。”

道明寺示意身后，黑衣大汉把手中的箱子码在吧台上挨个打开，整整齐齐的千元现钞出现在二宫眼前。道明寺摘下墨镜：“你知道我想要什么。”

影山被二宫强行叫回了酒吧，电话里他哭得慌乱，尖叫一声就没了下文，影山思前想后还是深夜迅速赶回来，一进门就看到了那个熟悉的背影。

影山怔了一下，随即绕到了吧台里面。

道明寺从墨镜上方的空隙看他，他正数落二宫半夜给他欺诈电话，毒舌碰到毒舌的威力乘以二倍，他敲了敲桌子，说：“别废话了。”

“我来提问，我来决定这个问题的价码，你可以决定回不回答，但只要你回答了，我就付钱。”道明寺把一沓钞票拍在桌子上，问：“明白？”

二宫：“明白。”

道明寺：“……”

影山：“我知道了。”

道明寺：“第一个问题，你来我们家，是因为神山悟的妹妹委托了你，是不是？”

影山：“是。”

道明寺把十万块推了过去。

“西门碰见你在本间医药的时候，你去那里是为了买信息素伪装剂，顺便确认一下他们家的状况。是不是？”

“是”

“你连续几天用了伪装剂但没有下手，直到那天接我回家，套我的话，确认了时机，当天晚上就伪装发情，勾我上床，是不是？”

“是。”

“第二天，你发现了我在你房间不小心碰倒的瓶子，叫你的同伴，一个Omega到你的房间去，确认我放了催化剂，于是当天再次做好了准备，装作被催化的样子。”

“是。”

“你本来想要循序渐进，让我真的离不开你，好跟老太婆好好讲一个条件，但这时候我们去了本间家，你看到了被驯养到几乎丧失人格的神山，意识到必须加快计划，所以当天突然对我改变了态度，我却毫不自知。是你提前知道老太婆那天早上会回东京，故意没有躲，被我亲，刚好被看到。”

“她当然震怒，因为你的履历如此完美，不可能做出这么不专业的事，但她也没必要想这么多，只要把你弄走就可以了，这样，你得到了道明寺当家人的一个条件，顺利进了本间家。一个月间就天翻地覆，你不仅救出了神山，还为他报了仇。”

“所以，你从一开始就安排好了，是吗？”

影山看着在一边数钱的二宫淡淡开口：“少爷何必问呢。”

“我何必？”道明寺笑，一脚踹翻了身边的椅子，踩在桌子上逼近影山：“不管是真是假，我必须听你亲口说。”

影山不动不闪：“少爷既然付了钱，也算是我们的顾客，凑够一千万，下面一个问题算是给您的添头。”

二宫全程淡定围观努力数钱：笑话，剧本都是他写的，他什么不知道。

道明寺重新坐回去，卸了力气一样地靠在椅背上。

“最后一个问题。”

 

 

 

“爱过。现在也说不准，可能还爱着。”

道明寺愕然：“我不是……”

影山半夜被叫回来，头发乱乱地翘起来，声音因为困意有些黏连，他窝在单人沙发里温柔无害的样子，疑惑地问：“那是什么？”

我一开始想问什么来着……算了。

道明寺看着靠在他肩头睡着了的影山，揽住他的后颈一个用力把人抱了起来，他带来的人替他们打开了门，道明寺就这样抱着他的前执事——现在的爱人，走了出去。


End file.
